Larger Than Life
by Daisy Broken-Straw
Summary: Nagi Hasegawa, 23, is a young and famous model until an accident changes her life forever. Now going as Chrome Dokuro and fleeing from the city. What is she running from? Oh, the usual: jealous models, crazy stalkers & etc. 1896
1. Chapter 1

**Larger than Life**

Summary: Nagi Hasegawa, 23, is a young and famous model until an accident changes her life forever. Now going as Chrome Dokuro and fleeing from the city to a small peaceful town. What is she running from? Oh, the usual reasons: jealous models, crazy stalkers, obsessed journalists and a secret that would shock her new found friends in Namimori. 1896 (_with hints of 6996 in the minds of her friends that is_)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, that honor belongs solely to Akira Amano. I'm still new at this so please bear with me.  
><em>

**Prologue**

The middle aged receptionist looked up and yawned delicately, it was too early in her mind. With the fog drifting lazily outside the hotel how could it be a decent hour. Looking around the area she spotted a petite purple haired lady talking to someone on her phone. Normally she would just dismiss this but she knew for a fact that this was the mysterious woman that came last night during a heavy downpour. Although the said lady had her hood up back then, she could see that the woman had a porcelain complexion that most rich people seem to naturally possess. Today she wore an indigo dress that stopped above her knee and short boots with reasonable heels. She could tell from this far that the clothes were the expensive kind, she sniffed pointedly upon seeing that the lady pinned up the top of her hair in an inelegant updo which was carelessly being held up by a silver barrette. _Women these days, others take too much care with their hair while others just don't_. She quickly patted her carefully made bun and glared at the lady's hair.

The lady was completely unaware of the receptionist's disapproval; she was talking to the phone in a soft and determined voice.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I'm sorry Mukuro but I had to leave the city and my old life behind. Yes, I know it was wrong of me to leave without a word of goodbye but we both know it's better this way. Of course I'll call you the moment I get to Namimori. I'll be safe, you know I'm a careful driver. Now I have to go if I want to get there with the sun still up in the sky. No! I have to do this, I need to learn to be strong on my own two feet."

She fiddled with the pendant of her necklace while listening to the other's side.

"I understand. Thank you. I have full trust on you and the other's to handle it. Mukuro, promise me you'll call me if something unexpected happens, of course I'll follow your instructions unless it means I have to go back there. Yes, I know. I'm sorry, give my regards to them. Bye. Ti voglio bene."

Ending the call she smiled out at the window and put on her jacket and shades. She then walked towards the now bored receptionist so that she could be on her way.

* * *

><p><em>Please feel free to comment and leave reviews. Constructive criticism is highly valued.<em> *bows* (^^,)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Chocolates are a girl's bestfriend!

Stretching on the bed to get rid of the kinks in my back, I looked around my new bedroom. Although the place was clean the wallpapers on the house were so old they were peeling in some places. Sighing, I got up and made my way to the kitchen. The previous owners were kind enough to leave some of their appliances behind. Thank goodness, the refrigerator still works and the cabinets are clean. Opening the nearest cabinet I took out the loaf of bread I had hastily bought in the grocery store the previous day. Sighing once again, I couldn't help but admit people indeed can't live on bread alone.

After eating breakfast of burnt toast and coffee (by coffee I mean a cup of mud), I changed and made my way to the store to buy some much needed essentials. Making a mental list of what I needed, I did a double take after walking past a lamp post. Frowning, I could've been sure there wasn't anything posted on it a couple of seconds ago. Shaking my head I briefly remembered a dark silhouette suddenly appeared said post after I walked by it. _But that's impossible unless it was a ninja_. I shook my head at the silly notion and read the poster. _Huh, cooking lessons._ I suppose I do need some help with that. Even better it was a one-on-one training with a tutor. Great, I don't think I could cook right with other ladies around me glaring and muttering if I did something wrong.

I quickly copied the address and phone number on the poster. Making a mental note on calling the number once I get back home. I smiled happily and walked on.

Meanwhile, there was indeed a tall dark silhouette hurriedly posting papers on lamp posts all around a street.

..2 hours later…

_Damn it, I've been in this store for hours_. Frowning I looked in confusion at the various vegetables and fruits on display. I knew I could've easily bought apples, some more bread, milk and I would be done. _I'm tired of eating like a rabbit though I want something tasty. _I suppose I could always just stop by some kind of restaurant for now and buy some more after my cooking lesson. With this thought in mind, I decided to buy the things that would have caused my agent to get a heart attack.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The cashier of the store was happily reading the gossips in the celebrity magazines. There wasn't anything interesting in Namimori. After a while, she laughed to herself actually there were things that were indeed more interesting in the town but I suppose no one in the big city could believe the things that have been going on the city.

"Excuse me; I'd like to pay for my purchases now please." A soft voice said out of nowhere.

Blinking in embarrassment for being caught reading while on my shift, I apologized to the lady in front and gasped at the "purchases". There were all chocolates from the most expensive ones in the store to the cheapest. Shaking my head at the calories, I started scanning them and looked up quickly only to be even more surprised.

Standing in front was a slim and pretty girl, she had long purple hair and bangs were strategically place to hide her left eye. A black headband was carefully place behind I order to keep the bangs In front. There's no way I could pull of that look. While my hands were scanning the rest of the chocolates I furtively looked at the lady's outfit. She had on a simple white shirt, a long necklace, an indigo jacket and shorts. The simple outfit looked amazing on her. Now hurriedly bagging her purchases, I wondered what kind of footwear she had on to complete her look.

"Ahm, excuse me do you know what's the best restaurant in the town?" The lady asked me politely after she gave me her payment.

"Oh, well.. ahm.. I think you should try the sushi restaurant around the corner street." I answered as I gave her the bagged chocolates and her change.

"Thank you very much." As she walked out the store, I looked down to see what she was wearing and laughed. She was wearing black engineer boots, and of course it looked amazing on her. I wonder who that girl is. She's as pretty as Kyoko Sasagawa and as fashion forward as Haru.


	3. Chapter 3

Won't be able to update for a week or two.

Reason: job hunting.

Somehow balance sheet in the morning and writing in the evening will work out. Sigh this is what happens when you get a Degree you don't even like.

DO pick a college course you love. Even if it means saying no to what your parents want cause in the end you'll be the one suffering and no one else.

* * *

><p>Mukuro's POV:<p>

I wonder if she's safe and sound in that town. I'm aware she old enough now to take care of herself and yet the very thought letting her go in a place where I can't easily come to her rescue is quite troublesome and annoying.

Surveying the city lights from my high rise apartment, I review in mind the reports of the "accident". Was it indeed pure coincidence that it happened while I was away in Italy? Chikusa and Ken have taken the time to locate the witnesses and interrogate them about what they saw or heard. I don't hold that much trust in police, they are after all humans who can easily be bribed or pressured to erase some vital information.

Raising the blood read wine to my lips, I admit although it was a good year yet nothing can take away the foul taste of anger in my mouth. But I can't let my emotions get the better of me. No matter what I will keep my promise even if it means I have to be what I detest most in this world.

_Nagi, please be safe._

"Mukuro-san, we've found the stalker." Chikusa says in his matter of fact tone. "Ken is trailing him and waiting for your signal as we speak."

I glanced at Chikusa and answer, "I'll leave it both to you. I don't have the time for him."

"Understood."

Finishing off my wine, I quickly called my apprentice. He was as annoying and I would love to kill him but he did have some use. Dialing his phone number, I heard a scream echoing in the night. Maybe I should have told Ken to do it discreetly.

"Fran, a week from now I expect you here in Japan."

Without waiting for the reply I end my call. Smiling, i sat down my sofa. _Whoever they are they'll pay._


End file.
